


Making Kittens Purr

by soupremeleader



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Teasing, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: After coming back from an ugly Christmas sweater party of Poe and Finn's, Kylo tries out something new in the bedroom for a change, asking Rey to sit on his face.This one shot can be read as a stand alone or as part of my WIP: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474477Background context if needed: Kylo made Rey late because he was too busy goofing around with his new light saber and Rey hinted he might get punished later, though this obviously takes a turn when they get home
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: A Lesson to Learn Main Fic and Companion/Stand Alone One Shots





	Making Kittens Purr

When Kylo and Rey finally made it home, it wasn’t without its struggles. The whole ride home Rey had tried to rile Kylo up, stealing kisses and naughty touches when she thought people weren’t looking. Only problem was, Rey was still a bit tipsy so she wasn’t anywhere near as sneaky as she believed herself to be - a flustered, blushing Kylo working overtime to make sure Rey didn’t make too much of a scene in a public setting. 

As they walked into the apartment and into Rey’s room, Kylo closed the door to keep Chewie out before crowding Rey into the corner, her chest facing the door. “Do you still feel like punishing me for making us late, Rey?” he teased, nose tracing the outer shell of her ear. 

“Or maybe I should punish you, hmm?” Kylo questioned, pinning Rey’s wrists behind her back as he rubbed his clothed erection against her bum. Rey whimpered at the contact, arching her back as she pressed against him. 

Kylo grabbed both her wrists in one hand as his other hand came up to enclose her throat, bringing her head back to rest on his shoulder. He continued to rub himself on her, getting himself off as he humped her, feeling his length harden in his pants as he whispered in her ear, “Or maybe -  _ maybe _ I should reward you for winning the game. What would you like, pet? Punishment or reward?” 

Rey whined as she felt herself become more aroused, wishing that Kylo would stop playing around and touch her, all the while loving the feeling of him using her for his pleasure. However, knowing that she wouldn’t have the patience for a punishment, she quickly pleaded in a voice she hoped wasn’t as whiny as it felt, “Reward, please.”

Kylo smirked as he nibbled on her earlobe, giving a playful tug before he loosened his hold on her wrist and neck, moving to guide her to the bed. “Strip,” he ordered, watching with hungry eyes as Rey scrambled to undress. 

Kylo moved to lay on the bed as he appreciated the sight before him, waiting until she was fully naked before asking, “Alright, kitten. Come here.”

“Where?” Rey answered, head tilting in confusion. 

Kylo patted his chest. “Right here.”

“You want me to  _ sit _ on you?” 

“Yes, kitten, and you’ll do what I say unless you want to get punished instead.” 

Rey swallowed thickly as she climbed on to the bed and moved to straddle Kylo’s chest, waiting for further instructions as she tried not to think about how her slick was already ruining his sweater. Good thing it was just the ugly Christmas sweater from the party and not his more expensive, usual attire. 

“I want you to ride my face while I eat you out,” Kylo said matter of factly, leaving no room for interpretation. 

“Kylo… I don’t know,” Rey responded, blushing as she looked down at the lust-filled gaze of her partner. She had never done something like that before and she was feeling self conscious about the action. 

“Are you going to question everything I say, sweetheart?” Kylo said, his face softening somewhat upon picking up on her discomfort. 

Kylo grabbed Rey’s hands and unclasped them from where she had been wringing them nervously together before he continued, “You’re going to do as I say or this night is going to take a turn that won’t be as fun. Trust me, I know what I’m asking for and I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time. If I could I’d live in that pretty cunt and live off of your sweet honey and nothing else.” 

Rey sighed but shuffled her weight forward a bit, giving in. “That’s my good girl,” Kylo purred, unable to decide whether he wanted to stare at Rey’s face or her approaching pussy more - both were beautiful enough to die for. 

“Now, you can hold my hands and I’ll prop you up or you can use the headboard. Whatever’s more comfortable,” Kylo instructed, talking in his most soothing voice as he swallowed down the drool that was pooling in his mouth. 

He would gladly suffocate between Rey’s thighs if he could, the thought sending more blood to his already painfully hard cock. Kylo groaned as the pressure in his pants increased, fighting back the urge to buck his hips into the empty air. 

Rey let go of one of his hands as she grabbed the headboard and raised herself up before positioning herself right on top of Kylo’s waiting mouth. Kylo gave Rey’s hand that was still holding onto his a quick squeeze as a sign of comfort before grabbing her by the hip and guiding her gently down. 

Rey cried out as her lips came into contact with Kylo’s, his tongue snaking out to lap at her core, gathering the arousal that had already gathered there and swallowing it all eagerly down. He nudged at her clit with his prominent nose as he sucked down her juices, pulling moans from Rey as she released his hand in favor of it joining her other one holding onto the headboard, clutching on to it with such force her knuckles started to turn white.

Kylo took the opportunity of his now free hand to knead Rey’s ass, encouraging her to rock her hips against him, helping her to find a good rhythm that had her thighs quivering as she gasped, hiccuped, and mewled above him. 

Rey felt the tension in her abdomen tighten further and then break as she climaxed, dripping and drooling into Kylo’s mouth, making a mess that Kylo couldn’t wait to taste. Kylo made a humming noise of satisfaction as he drank down her cum, pressing her into him even as she attempted to wriggle away from his dizzying touch.

“One more,” Kylo murmured into her folds, the vibrations causing Rey to throw her head back and dig her nails into the headboard as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

Rey’s thighs involuntarily squeezed together and she felt her body tremble as the crest of a second peak quickly approached her so soon after the first, trapping Kylo further under her as he continued to slurp and lick and explore like a crazed man, oblivious to the added pressure around him as he chased Rey’s pleasure and, in turn, his own.

“ _ FUCK, Kylo!”  _ Rey screamed out as he sucked on her sensitive nub with particular force, tongue tapping against it as he hollowed out his cheeks, holding her tightly so she couldn’t escape from the powerful suction. 

Kylo felt Rey come again as her cum dribbled down his cheek, rushing to catch as much of it as he could with his mouth, releasing Rey’s nub with a wet squelch as she slumped against the headboard, exhausted from two mind-numbing orgasms. 

When Kylo had finished thoroughly licking Rey clean, he maneuvered her so she was laying on the pillows now, chest and cheeks flushed as her chest rose and fell with her deep breathing. 

Kylo caged Rey in with his arms, straddling her as he kissed down her jawline and then up again, pausing before kissing her on the mouth to softly praise her, “You’re incredible. You know that? Absolutely perfect.” 

Rey smiled as he met her lips in a kiss, moving one still shaky arm to wrap around his neck and the other to run her hands through his hair, tugging at his long locks. When Kylo pulled away to nuzzle into her neck, Rey felt so content she almost wished she could purr, laughing at the realization and the connection to Kylo’s bedroom nickname for her. 

Kylo nudged his nose against hers before giving her a quick peck on the nose. “What’s so funny, pet?” 

Rey giggled again as she admitted, “I was thinking I was so happy I could purr and then I thought about how you call me ‘kitten’.”

“Hmmm, does my little kitten want me to make her purr?” Kylo teased, pressing kisses wherever he could as Rey blushed and grinned at the attention.

“I don’t know if I can handle another one.”

“I think you can, kitten,” Kylo mouthed into her skin, slanting his hips against hers so she could feel his still hard length. 

Rey let out a full body shudder and her breath hitched as she conceded, “Show me.” 

Kylo made quick work of undressing himself, before taking himself in hand, pumping a few times before he lined himself up with Rey’s center. He pushed himself in to the hilt with a grunt, eliciting a yelp from Rey when he bottomed out, hitting her cervix. 

Kylo rolled his hips against hers as he buried himself in her neck, nuzzling and sucking at the skin there, reveling in the feeling of her pebbled nipples brushing across his chest and his own sensitive ones rubbing on her tan skin, the friction adding to their combined pleasure.

Already so close to his own peak from stimulating Rey, Kylo felt the tell tale warmth pool in his abdomen as he drove into Rey with abandon, snaking a hand down to circle Rey’s already overstimulated nub in an effort to push her over the edge for a third time. Soon after, he felt Rey’s orgasm hit her as she clenched around his length, drawing his own peak from him as his balls tightened and he came with a loud growl. 

Rey felt Kylo twitch and pulse within her walls as she fluttered around him, her hips coming to meet his as they rode out their orgasms, covered in sweat and cum and more than a few stray tears. Kylo thrust into Rey a couple more times, emptying the last of his load into her before his hips finally stilled. 

Kylo absentmindedly licked at her neck where he was still nuzzling her and then rolled off, pulling Rey flush against him before he tucked his face into her hair once more. 

“Good enough to make my kitten purr?” Kylo wondered out loud, moving some of Rey’s hair out of the way so he could press a kiss on her pulsepoint, enjoying the erratic thrumming sensation against his lips as her pulse raced. 

Rey sleepily let out an “uh-huh” as she tucked herself into Kylo’s frame, more than ready to pass out. Kylo smiled into her skin and left another kiss there before he let himself fall asleep too, his blissed out lover safely wrapped in his arms. 


End file.
